Isis Madu
Isis Madu is a woman born from the faraway country of Subaine, a province of the now supreme nation of Khemriq. Upon her nation being conquered by Khemriq, it didn't take long for Isis to leave her continent in favor of a place not ruled by Amen Heqet. Isis has been described as a beauty rivaled by few in her homeland. Isis is a woman of faith, a person who dedicates a lot of her time to worship and adoration of her God. Despite this, she has been marked as something of a hypocrite, seeing as how she has proved to be a very sensual and sort of vain individual, something which is often spoken against of in her scriptures. She often dismisses this by stating that she is indeed sinful, that she is certainly with her faults, but that her faults are all met with understanding and forgiveness by her Lord, and as such she sees little purpose in trying to correct something which is of no concern to Him, and little concern for society as a whole. Appearance Isis has been described as a person whom has benefitted greatly from the blessing of youth, her skin clear from all manner of callouses and wrinkles which typically come with either age or her line of profession. She often used to be described as an unnatural beauty, her mere walking by being capable of turning the heads of those around her. Isis is rather tall for a woman of her background, standing around five feet and six inches tall, even higher when striding around in her high-heel boots which allows her another one or two inches to her total height. The award for her most notable feature belongs without doubt to her larger than life, vividly orange, curly hair that rests upon her heart-shaped head, held back by a single, spiked, barrette to keep it in order. This hair is her pride and joy, dedicating much time to make it appear poofy and presentable, the results of which are widely appreciated. However, at times, there are certain occurrences which prompt her to shorten her waist long hair to a more manageable size but shortening it to about shoulder length thanks to a particular hairdresser whom makes use of magic to allow her to lengthen and shorten at her whims. This treatment of her darling is typically reserved for the slightly more sophisticated events where she performs, such as during fancy dinners and she assumes the role of cabaret. Her face consists of soft and feminine features coupled together with some sharper lines and skeletal structure as if to balance it out. Her eyebrows are thin and elegantly defined, framing her radiant raspberry eyes that some have made claims to shine with along with the rest of her when she smiles, followed by semi-long eyelashes to protect her raspberry colored wonders. Her nose is a feature often going unnoticed by others. It's low bridge and profile, appearing like a dot somewhere between her eyes. Nothing distracting, but nothing amazingly noticeable either, something which has surprisingly lent itself to further compliment her features. Below her elvish nose awaits a pair of thin and soft lips which part ways for a radiant pearly smile when it is deserved. Isis could never be mistaken for anything other than a woman, not with that wonderful hourglass figure of hers and plump female features. Her chest sports an eye-attracting, firm and full D-cup which leads down to a flat and slightly toned stomach, a result of her intensive templar training. Her waist is narrow, a stark contrast to her chest and wide hips which sways in an alluring fashion as she walks together with a generous and shapely rear. Her arms and legs are slender with the exception for her thicker thighs, elegant and with some faint traces of a muscular build underneath the fair skin. Despite their seemingly frail and slender construction, it appears to affect her little in the physical realm as she has been shown to be capable of wearing extraordinarily heavy equipment and swing about her Warhammer with complete ease. For her typical outfit, when nothing more than everyday life is an occurrence, she sports a far simpler set of clothes than what she prefers to wear. It begins with a simple cyan top piece, nothing fancy, nothing of particular note beyond how it does a really good job of promoting her chest to the world, quickly followed by a chest high, pink jacket which is too small for her to button up and on her hands she wears a pair of pink fingerless gloves, mostly to draw attention to her slender fingers and nails which she dedicates a good amount of time to get right, thus wanting to show them off. Further down it leads to a pair of snug, blue jeans-shorts which show off her curves in just the right way, although it has led to the attention of some deplorable misfits of society to approach her. Isis has been known for a variety of different outfits but her favorite happens to be a tight, lowcut leotard showing off her cleavage while still leaving much to the imagination. Her shoulders are adorned with bright pink, short sleeved, shrug jacket contrasting the deep purple of her leotard with a stylish flair. Her shrug jacket in matched in color by a pair of fingerless gloves. A shining gold belt hides where the leotard and shorts separate, making the outfit look completely whole. The shorts worn by Isis are loose fitting when compared to her other articles of clothing that seem to hug her slim body. These shorts match the color of her leotard perfectly, making the two seem to melt together. Her long legs are covered by a pair of off pink tights with a pattern of several slightly darker triangles littering them. The footwear of choice for Isis happens to be a pair of high heels boots with the same deep purple color found in many of her other favorite clothing items. These boots are made further stunning by the spiked, golden colored anklets that rest along the outside of them, giving the boots an extra splash of color that really makes them stand out. Regardless, it is the large red ruby necklace on her neck that draws the eyes of most when they first meet her. This necklace is the only piece of attire which she has left to remember her parents and homeland after she left and as such the necklace is very precious to her, to the point where she has committed serious physical assault against people who have tried to separate her from it. Lastly, there is the dress which she wears upon sermons and performing other priestly duties. The dress consists of a bright and clear navy blue and embroidered with details of silver and pearls. The Dress holds more significance to the faith than just being overly-fancy clothes. The blue and pearls of the dress represent Mother Moon and the Grand Ocean, the path through which all who passes on must cross to reach the afterlife. Then there is the silver, which represents their Father Terra, his Lifeblood and the Mountain of Sin, the second passage to the afterlife, the one reserved for the great sinners to climb. These colors together represent the differences between the two gods, yet still how they harmonize and bring out the best of each other. Personality Isis is a person with many facets to her character. She has been described as a true social butterfly, someone who always does he best to appease and interact with her surroundings. One of her goals in life is to make as many friends and allies as she can and keep the animosity to a minimum, a task which she so far has succeeded quite well with. She is a very outgoing person and one who more often than not, is the one to encourage social interaction from others, often drawing them in and then indulging in genuine conversation and interest with them. No one truly knows how, but she always seems to say just what is wanted to be heard and direct the conversations in a direction which is appealing to the opposing party. This can be attributed to two things. One is her natural social skills, and the other is through empathy, a skill acquired through her Quilin Cleanser Magic, a skill which allows her to understand and know her fellow man through conversation or through exchanging blows in combat. A most useful skill in battle for sure, but she much more prefers to use it in social gatherings. This little secret has allowed her to practically get along with anyone, and those that she can't come to a good standing with, she can more often than not still leave on good terms with. Isis is without a doubt what one would call a shameless flirt. She often makes interactions with others by jokingly flirting with them. And sometimes, if they respond well to it, she may even stop the joking part and dive straight into full-on flirt mode. This method of interaction is one that has landed her in a lot of trouble in the past. Not trouble with the opposing parties or with authorities, but in personal trouble. There have been several occurrences where some flirts have led to one thing, which then led to another, which led to some people taking advantage of her good nature and will, something which from time to time has left her heartbroken. These days she is far more cautious in her social life because of these occurrences, keeping a bit more of a distance from people, not that most would notice, but she does not frivolously invite people to her home anymore, to say the least. All the same, while she has lost a bit of faith in humanity, she is not one to lose faith in the good within people to the point where she keeps away from social gatherings. She has just learned to rely on her Empathy skill a lot more instead of throwing caution to the wind. Ms. Madu is more than a common citizen and more than a typical mage. She sees herself as a priest above all, and one with a lot of pride in her work. As a priestess, she is described as being the perfect priest when inside her chapel, and the most blasphemous and hypocritical one outside. She is a most dutiful individual when she wears her priest garb, tending to every inch of her church by herself, never utilizing magic to hasten the results. She is steadfast in her beliefs and even the greatest of doubters and philosophers has proven unable to bend her for as much as an inch away from her faith. She is an excellent spiritual guide, one which has already attracted new followers in the land by the dozens despite many declaring her a heathen and a pagan. She is quick to catch up to the wants and needs of the people, such as when some come to her to simply learn or to receive guidance without the need for "supernatural superstition". She is passionate about her work and could never even consider doing anything else with her life that takes more of a priority. Isis, while a dedicated believer and faithful priest could easily be mistaken by causal eyes as the very opposite. The most notable trait is her tendency to blaspheme. She curses, uses her god's name in vain and sometimes even outright uses her god's name to throw insults around, something which typically is strictly forbidden in her faith. The reason for this is unknown, as she simply dismisses the questions by either claiming that "it is a long story", or that "She has her reasons". She also has a grand tendency for gambling away whatever surplus coin she happens to come across. She knows the low chance of success and even lower one for riches, she simply does it for the excitement and heck of it. She has also not been exempt from the more intimate pleasures, something which more than anything is expected to be kept away from. Just about the only thing she has reservations about is anything involving alcohol and herb and medicine which carries detrimental or hallucinogenic effects, though she still carries a certain affection for the beverage known as wine. What is most important to know about Isis, however, is that of her great passion in life. She is an entertainer at heart. Dance and song are her forté, and she uses them both to great effect. Her voice has been compared to an angel's and she moves with a fluidity in her dance like flowing water, put both of these together, and she is all but irresistible. Her hip movement has once been described by one of her oldest and dearest friends as something which can drive a gay man mad and make a prostitute unemployed, a statement she tends to brag with as a joke from time to time. History Equipment Magic and Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Mage